Demon Lore(Continued)
Races cannot be locked, and must be original. Origins: Quite Literal, These Demons come from 2 Different realms Middle earth Which is Elysium, and second it Literal 'underworld' Or 'Hell' Otherwords, They can come rune teleportation, Or Mana using portals, The thrived Elysium for 100's of years. Ranking one of the superior races, Until Many of them disappeared, either escaping back to 'hell' or just dying off. ' ' Appearance: Demons appear to be tall and pale with the outer part of their eyes not white as a human, but they appear to be pitch black with various colors in the colored part of their eye. The height goes far for most demons but stays in the area of 7-6 Feet. Some of the special demons such as Kasadya Haagenti have been known to grow to 8’3 Feet tall and is as well known to be the tallest demon that has roamed elysium. Demons are usually muscular due to their genes making it easier for most demons to gain muscle in physical strength. Demons that are born and are toddlers are able to use magic however it is very much uncontrolled which can cause in harming themselves. Although demons control their magic quite well while growing up. All demons are weaker to light magic, holy magic works on them but demons are able to be immune to it. Demons that are older are always the stronger demons in magic, soul, and their physical appearance. ' ' Demon Magic: Demon magic can only be used by demons, half demons, or those who gone through a ritual for it. Black Fire - A stronger type of fire that tends to stick on to things, and is hard to put out. It is very hot even when not touching it. Is able to melt Black ice. Can be put out after staying in water or in a colder area such as ice magic being thrown on it. Colors are Black and Purple. ' ' Black Ice - A demon magic that isn’t exactly ice but more of a crystal. It is strong and takes a short time to get used to and manipulate. Black ice can grow by the users mana such as it being thrown into another, it is able to grow and expand but uses an extreme amount of mana to perform this thus most demons leaving it or piercing through the skin as it is very sharp and hard. It is able to be formed into weapons for demons. Colors are black and light blue ' ' Black Lightning - The only demon magic considered black as its color is completely black. Black lightning is a stronger type of lightning that explodes on impact when using it. It is also able to clash with light however not for long, and is the hardest to manipulate. ' ' Black water - Demon magic that is basically acid, rarely used by demons. ' ' Black wood - A type of wood much stronger and is used as if it were metal, able to use for armor and as a shield, rarely used. ' ' Black smoke - Demon magic that is basically Mustard gas, it will burn when touching another's skin and is able to be manipulated enough to pick up objects that burn less than others by those who practiced for a while. The users can manipulate their bodies in black smoke. ' ' Crimson Lightning - Crimson Lightning is Equivalent power towards black lightning, On Impact the lightning Either has effect on the Foes mood/ Temper, Either enough dosage, with he or she's kill perms Their head would literally 'explode' from the the overload and the burning of the lightning Making it a lethal and useful weapon. Also It can 'Poison' Its foes with not lethal effect of None controllable rage, Ending them to Go on blind rage fight, With the perms of the foe. also. Lastly Its only difference to black lightning its faster. Crimson Fire - Crimson fire is fire that burns forever once on impact, Unless put out with water, Or something to pat it down, Never runs out of fuel. even on stone. Power so intense it can molden anything on impact, Well exept Organic life forms, It is ment as use as a Tool not a weapen. Air - Fyi Aero magic, magic that altaration of air its self, leading to f3 Tornado leading to Flying for short periods of time. Down side of this magic it drains mana faster than other Elements do. Races/Tiers of demon Tier Demonlord Roseus Demon - Demons that use blood magic with a high manipulation of blood. Their personal blood when touched by another will burn that person as their blood can be compared to "Near" acid and are able to manipulate their blood into weapons. When taking hits they are able to put any blood lost back into their body and heal much quicker than a vampire.(Doesn't mean its instant just quicker at healing!!!) Anti magic, light magic and magic of the nature sort is able to cancel their manipulation of the blood. Roseus demons have naturally a talent in sword fighting. Must be born this race, Or Required to do a Ritual. Tier II Arane Demon - Demons that have Actually 2 forms, They have Spider legs, along with humonoid Body, They have 4 arms , and 6 eyes, They Hunt their pray Sucking the organs, and the lifeforce out of them, Soon they possess the body calling them 'meat suit' only things that change the appearence is body they have humen body and such with 4 arms and 6 eyes, once out of the suit, they have ugly Features, Their eating and living depends on possessing people. Their magic is normally Black fire, along with Casting webs. (Also note you may have 2 eyes as well.) Tier I Guis Demon - The Sly Demons of the race, theses are well commen demon, They have Black water sprewing from their fangs, With random patchs of scales all around their body, their height normally ranges up to 7'1- 7'5 They wear fashion jewelary along with gold cresents in their clothing. Oshaik - The female Oshaik’s could be as tall as 5’8 and as small as 4’5. The males are a bit different, varying from 5’11 to 6’8. Both females and males would be either scrawny or muscular, usually weighing around 110 lbs - 130 lbs, the Oshaik’s abilities are dark magic, the Oshaik’s will have vampire-like fangs and horns that stick out from each side of their head, if they learn to, they can also summon the spirits of animals and/or people that have passed to the other side. Now, their disabilities can go from magic that varies in the “holy” section. Anything to do with the holy gods. Including holy water. If it were to touch their skin, it would start to sizzle and burn their skin. The sunlight doesn’t affect them, but a lunar eclipse can weaken their magic, and make them either, very ill, or very weak. (Ask CanadiaLoli To use it. This is her Race.